A relatively high proportion of the human population suffers from various long term medical conditions such as high blood pressure, cardiac arrhythmia and/or diabetes. These conditions are factors in increased risk of stroke, nevertheless many of those suffering from such conditions are not treated properly due to unawareness or difficulties in diagnosis. Moreover, large parts of the population live with symptoms which may be indicative of increased likelihood of health conditions such as cardiac ischemia that may lead to Myocardial Infarction (Heart Attack) and other harmful events.
The monitoring of physiological parameters may provide insight to symptoms and can uncover conditions that may develop into adverse health conditions. The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.